Welcome home my bear
by BohoQueen
Summary: This is set during 7 X 5 after Dany and Jorahs reunion. Dany gives Jorah a very warm welcome home ;) This is a short and sweet one shot full of sweetness and smut! Part 2 maybe if requested.


Hey guys so you all enjoyed my last story with these two so I bring you another! Please leave feedback below if you want more or not and enjoy! Of course this will have smut.

This is set durin When Jorah comes back to Daenerys. It's set after their reunion. Enjoy! xxx

Daenerys stood on the balcony in her room watching her children roam the sky in peace, this sight as always bringing a smile to her lips. Her heart always felt warmer as she watched them, a small laugh leaving her lips which was a welcome rarity these days. She couldn't imagine losing any of them in the war that they were in. These thoughts always crept into her mind but she pushed them out, she believed she would win, her and her children and from that win a new world would be created a safe world. Her thoughts her interrupted by a knocking at her door. It wasn't too late but visitors to her chambers were rare at this time. '' Come '' she said in her usual soft strong tone as she walked further into her chambers. Her expression was blank not revealing any possible emotions until she saw that ever so familiar enter the room. '' Jorah. '' she said with smile and her voice became softer as her eyes lit up. She'd swore she'd never see him again, when she sent him to get a cure she did trust he would return but as time had passed she thought the worst and maybe there had been no hope for him and that dreadful disease. However thankfully here he stood at her door looking clean and healthy. She beckoned him in with her hand and sat down by the fire offering him the seat opposite her. He spoke before she could as he closed the door '' I hope I am not interrupting you my queen, with all that is happening I wanted to talk with you alone. '' He offered a smile she returned it. '' You are not interrupting me at all, and please we are alone you can call me Daenerys. We're friends. '' Her blue eyes were locked on his as he sat across from her and the look she gave him made his heart melt as he had missed looking into her eyes and seeing her look at him proudly.

She watched as he looked into the fire, she could tell he was working up to asking something, something he maybe didn't want the answer to. He spoke now '' I hear you had quite the battle. Cleared out and took some of the lannister army, quite a bit of the army. He looked at her to see a smile come over her lips, a proud smile. '' I did. '' She replied boldly. That was her first real victory in the war with Cersei and she was happy with the outcome. She has a few less enemies now than she did days ago. He returned her smile and with that she stood walking over to where she had wine on her desk and grabbed two glasses.

'' Tell how you were cured? '' she spoke as she filled two glasses with sweet red wine. '' I had began starting to fear the worst as time went bye. ''

'' You thought I would follow your command? '' he spoke lightly but she did sense some sincerity to his tone. Had he been afraid she'd forget him?

Daenerys smiled and shook her head looking back at him '' No. Simply feared maybe you were unable to complete it in time. Of course I should've known you would. You haven't disappointed me yet. '' Her eyes landed on his with a warm smile. Picking up the two glasses she walked back over to him handing him one before standing in front of the fire. The heat against her skin relaxing her instantly.

Jorah took a large drink from his glass '' The king in the north is here. '' This grabbed her attention quickly and she nodded with a simple reply '' He is. He is harvesting dragonglass to fight some dead army. He's interesting. '' She said taking a drink from her own glass looking from the flames to Jorahs expression which had changed. He now seemed irritated only slightly but it was there.

'' I Hear he is, I hear he finds you interesting to... '' he took another glass and she placed her glass down above the fire before turning to him. '' Whatever you have heard I'm sure is overblown. You have no need to be jealous Ser Jorah. '' she was smiling boldly down at him as she reached out and stroked his cheek. His skin was warm from the fire. His eyes met hers looking hopeful and she gave him a reassuring look. Daenerys moved closer to him and as she did he reacted by standing up, as they were inches apart it looked as if he was about to talk but Daenerys spoke first. '' Can I kiss you? I want us to celebrate you being back by my side where you belong my bear. '' It felt good being able to let down her guard. He is the only one who'd been with her from the beginning. Him and her children. Jorah couldn't find it in him to reply he was sure he had heard her and it was not just some dream and taking her face in his hands he kissed her. Her lips were warm and sweet, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she returned his kiss, teasing his tongue with her own. After a minute or maybe two she pushed him back ever so lightly so he was sitting again and straddled him. His hands on her hips awakened something inside of her, something desperate for attention. '' Jorah '' she spoke inbetween hot sweet kisses and forced herself to pull back Jorah almost fought her on this but she placed her hand against his chest stopping him in his tracks of reclaiming her lips.

Daenerys was smiling as she spoke, her face so close to his. '' I don't want to hurt you? '' He'd told her earlier parts of what he had been through and she didn't want to hurt him if he had any more healing to do. '' You won't, trust me. '' This response made her grin and their lips once again met with passion and need for one another. Daenerys wanted him, she wanted him badly her hands worked on undoing his armor and once they hit the floor she turned her attention to his undershirt untying it to reveal his naked chest. For a man his age his body was in good shape, he had muscles and she almost felt bad for being slightly surprised. She tore her lips from his to watch her hands do to his bottoms but they paused on his chest. His skin was healed but he had scars. Her face looked saddened all of a sudden. Jorah spoke now his eyes had been scanning her expression '' It doesn't hurt, not anymore. Just left a bad sight to ensure I wouldn't forget it. '' Daenerys shook her head '' I forget sometimes how strong you are. I'm lucky to have you back with me. '' Her hands cupped his face and slowly Jorah moved them, wrapping a strong arm around her back he laid her down so her back was to the floor in front of the fire. Jorah admired how her eyes sparkled against the light of the fire, she looked so beautiful as always. He had never wanted a woman more than he did her.

Jorahs lips found her neck, Danys eyes closed as her body relaxed under his experienced lips. Now it was Jorahs turn and he worked quickly at removing her garment, once undone he was met with the sight of her bare breasts he wanted to groan as the sight sent something through his body instantly making him notice how hard he had grown. '' Jorah.. '' Dany spoke his name her eyes opening wild with desire and soon his lips were back on her soft pale skin. He kissed in between her breasts exciting his dragon queen. His tongue skimming over her left nipple making it stand upright under the sweet warmed of his tongue and this move was met by a soft moan and Danys hips jerking up rubbing against his hardened cock making the two of them moan in sync. Daenerys was more than pleased with the effect she had on him. Jorahs hands undid his queens bottoms and kneeling back he pushed them down her legs and threw them to the side revealing all her soft curves and soft pale skin. '' Daenerys '' His eyes met hers and she smiled at him propping herself up on her elbows to watch as he kissed down along her flat stomach. Daenerys had to bite down on her lower lip as he reached her waistline, his hands pushed her legs apart and couldn't help closing her eyes and moaning out as Jorahs tongue now licked her wettened clit which was in more than a little need of attention. '' Jorah! '' she said breathlessly as his tongue circled her clit sending the most pleasurable sensations through her body.

Jorah couldn't get enough of her, he drank her in like a man addicted and knew that he would never forget how sweet she tasted. Daenerys moaned out louder as his tongue just kept hitting the right spots, sending thrills through her body. She did however want him to remember that tonight was his celebration and this meant him getting whatever he wanted. She grabbed his hand and pulled until he looked up at her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, as sexy as ever even more so naked and breathless under him her skin warm from the fire. She spoke and part of him hated that her voice alone made him want to cum right here '' I want to pleasure you. Tonight is your night. Let me. '' She tugged softly and he moved up, meeting her lips with his own, She moaned tasting her own juices on his mouth.

Daenerys wrapped a leg around his waist and in a few seconds he was on his back with her now between his legs as she was undoing his bottoms. His eyes watching her eagerly as she pulled them down his legs revealing his rock hard cock that was all caused by her, this thought alone driving the dragon queen mad with desire. Daenerys hands ran softly up his legs stopping at his chest where she left a trail of firm kisses on her sweet bear. Her lips moved quickly downwards Jorahs eyes widening in pleasure as she neared his hardened member '' You don't have to. '' he said and she looked up at him her eyes on his as she spoke '' I want to. I want to bring you pleasure. '' She gave him a small grin before taking his cock inbetween her lips he moaned loud as she did and relaxed. It took every ounce of him not to just cum now, feeling his cock been taken deeper and deeper into her mouth drove him crazy. Daenerys took him as deep as she could in her mouth and got a large amount of pleasure by each and every one of his moans. He refused to cum, he refused this to end. '' I want to be inside you, I need it now. '' Dany wasted no time in making his command happen and they were both glad for it when she straddled him his hand took his cock and guided it inside her. Jorah sat up wrapping an arm around her hips as he moved slowly up and down his length both of them moaning wildly against each other's lips. There eyes meeting whenever they opened to get admire one another. Daenerys rode him harder and and quicker each time she pushed down onto his cock and was met with the approval of his groans of pleasure she did it again and again harder and faster until she couldn't take it anymore and felt her orgasm explode through her body as his cock hit the right spot repeatedly inside of her. Of course the second he felt her cunt tighten around his cock he couldn't hold back any longer his own orgasm broke sending a huge wash of pleasure all over his body. The two of them embraced each other as they moaned and enjoyed their release together, planting kisses on each other and cursing softly.

Moments passed and maybe an hour later they both lay in front of the fire, naked, peaceful and happy with a fur blanket over them. Daenerys was pressed up against Jorahs chest and they both held each other watching the flames. A scream in the night sky from Drogon made Dany smile against Jorahs shoulder where her head was laying, Jorah spoke quiet and softly to his love '' Your children have grown so much since I saw them last. '' he noted and Daenerys looked up at him smiling proudly '' They have. '' she said before looking back into the fire.

Jorah tightened his grasp around Daenerys, his fingers stroking the skin at her hips '' I missed you every single day. '' Daenerys smiled and looked up at him '' I promise to bring you immense pleasure to make up for every second you were away from my side. '' She said in a playful tone leaning up to give him a kiss looking him in the eyes she smiled sweetly '' I missed you to, more than you can know. '' Placing a kiss on his cheek he turned his head placing a kiss on her lips. She enjoyed his kisses, she felt totally captivated by them and of course he did to. Without breaking the kiss Dany climbed ontop of him again '' Are you tired? '' She asked sweetly against his lips and he grinned shaking his head '' Not any more. '' Dany laughed softly and moved her hips against his smiling as she felt his cock grow harder against her teasing. She placed her hands on Jorahs shoulders keeping him laying down as she straightened up looking down at him. Daenerys took her eyes of his face as she once again pushed her onto his cock and moaned as he filled her for the second time tonight. One of her new new favourite feelings. Placing her hands on his chest she moved her hips slowly riding him. Jorahs hands went to her hips, his eyes watching her body as she rode him. They had hard times ahead a cold winter and long war but for now they focused on each other and made love like this deep into the night until they collapsed in each other's arms.

The End.

I hope you loved this! I know it likely has some grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sick and lazy while writing this and really want to get it out to you all. So please leave some feedback below and tell me if you want more. Also thinking of adding some Jon x Dany | Dany x Missandei | Sansa x Sandor. If any of these strike interest let me know.


End file.
